


Michael Loves His baby Boy

by hayleyswildflower



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Calum Hood, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Calum Hood, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleyswildflower/pseuds/hayleyswildflower
Summary: ...Michael obviously caught on and pulled Calum’s hips up and took his fingers out “ughhh Mikeyy that was filling me” Calum whined which earned him another slap “quit being a whiny slut Calum or I won’t hesitate to bend you over my lap, spank you raw and send you to bed. Got it?” Calum stayed quiet and Michael took that as a yes “good boy, now where were we?”....
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 9





	Michael Loves His baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone please bare with me as this is my first smut

As Calum lay his bed his hard cock leaking pre cum on to his stomach thinking about all the things Michael would do to him. He’s patiently waiting for Michael who was taking his sweet time in the bathroom “mikeyyyy” he whined dragging out the “y”

After what felt like years Michael finally came out of the bathroom “I’m almost done Cal, just need to- oh fuck baby boy” he breathed out looking at his lover who was naked on the bed, Calum just looked down shyly, a rosey tint painting his cheeks. Michael’s half hard cock started chubbing up all the way in his underwear from just looking at Calum. 

Michael made his way across the room as patiently as he could, his cock twitched thinking about everything he's going to do to his baby boy tonight.

“You ready baby” Michael asked as he straddled his boyfriend “always” Calum grinned.

Michael slowly grinded their cocks together, both of them indulging in the pleasure they were giving each other. “Fuck mikey please” Calum begged grinding up into Michael, the friction was amazing and with Michael still having his underwear on it felt like heaven to Calum.

“What do you need, baby boy?” Michael asked, still grinding on top of Calum.

“I need- fuck, i need you to fuck me mikey, please” Calum begged

“Alright baby since you asked so nicely, you know what to do, turn over face down and ass up” as Michael watched Calum turn over he was drinking in all of the boy’s features, his beautiful curly hair, big doe eyes, plump lips and above all else his perfectly rounded ass. As Calum got more impatient he shook his ass back and received a slap which echoed through the room and made him whine and push back further “don't test me tonight baby boy you know how it'll end” Michael growled in Calum’s ear. Calum whined heavy in his throat thinking of all the things Michael would do to him if he was bad.

“I’m sorry mikey, I swear I'll be good just please do something” Calum begged.

Michael wordlessly responded by running his hands up and down Calum’s thick thighs and pushed and pulled and Calum's ass. He spread Calum’s cheeks looking at his pink hole. He bent down and licked a fat stripe over the younger man's hole earning him a “holy shit Michael, feels so good” 

“Mmm I know you love it baby boy” Michael went back down and started licking over and sucking at Calum’s hole, Michael finally pushed his tongue in revelling in the beautiful moans and whines he was receiving from Calum. After flicking his tongue in and out of his baby boy’s hole Calum felt his stomach muscles clenching, he was already so close “Mikey, Mikey please stop I’m gonna cum, oh fuck Mikey please” Micheal pulled with one last lick “nuh uh baby we can’t have you coming yet, still need to fuck your tight hole” Michael responded calmly and Calum of course whined.

Michael picked up the lube that he got from who knows where and lubed up two fingers and rubbed them together to warm the lube up “I'm gonna prep you now baby boy, is that okay?” Michael still checked every time even though they have been doing this for ages, he just didn't want to hurt his baby boy “yes Mikey ‘m ready” Calum adored that Michael still checked with him, doesn't mean he rolls his eyes, it's fondly though.

Michael slipped two fingers in right away as he was already a bit loose from earlier “mmm Mikeyy feels so good” Calum looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend already looking back, as Calum got lost in his lovers eyes for a moment he suddenly stilled up and moaned loudly and pushed his head back into the pillow “did i find your spot baby? Feels so good doesn't it?” Calum moaned even louder as a third finger was pushing in and directly into his prostate. He was whimpering and whining, it just felt so good so he started grinding his cock down on to the mattress to relieve some pressure.

Michael obviously caught on and pulled Calum’s hips up and took his fingers out “ughhh Mikeyy that was filling me” Calum whined which earned him another slap “quit being a whiny slut Calum or I won’t hesitate to bend you over my lap, spank you raw and send you to bed. Got it?” Calum stayed quiet and Michael took that as a yes “good boy, now where were we?”  
Michael stood up for a quick moment just to take his underwear off and Calum whipped his head around, tears filling his eyes quickly “where are you going mikey” he whispered trying not to let the tears fall “aww baby boy I was just getting undressed, did you think I was just going to leave?” Michael cooed softly, Calum just looked down all embarrassed for thinking Michael would leave him.

Michael walked back over to Calum as the younger man turned on to his back and sat up against the headboard. Michael sat on Calum’s thighs and gently cupped Calum’s face and pulled him in for a kiss, it of course started all innocently but Michael pulled away gently biting Calum’s bottom lip staring into his eyes and pushed their lips back together. Michael ran his tongue along Calum's lips silently asking for permission and who was Calum to say no. Suddenly Michael’s kissing Calum harder and deeper and Calum’s just getting more and more needy so Michael brings his hand down between them and wraps his fingers around both their cocks and Calum gasps and moans into Michael’s mouth. They both start kissing urgently as if it’s suddenly going to stop. 

After a while they both pulled back silently agreeing that they needed more than just a hand wrapped around their cocks. They both maneuvered themselves so Calum laid on his back and Michael was on top of him

Michael picked the lube back up, spreading some on his palm and started lubing up his cock he let out a few ‘mmm’ before he was snapped back into reality by Calum’s whines. Mikey positioned his cock at Calum’s pink hole before whispering “you ready baby, I’m gonna fuck you so good all you’ll remember is my name” Calum whimpered at Michael’s words

Michael slowly pushed halfway into Calum and oh god he was still so fucking tight “god Cal you’re so tight and warm” Michael groaned and Calum just whimpered tensing up when Michael was half way in, the stretch burned but it felt so good “ugh keep going mikey” Calum said gripping the sheets in his hands. Michael gritted his teeth as he pushed in the rest of the way and he bottomed out in the tight, wet heat that was Calum’s hole.

Michael placed gentle kisses all over Calum’s stomach, taking one of Calum’s nipples into his mouth, pinching and tugging at the other one. Calum arched his back in pleasure and moaned loudly, he was always a slut for his nipples being played with. 

Michael was waiting as patiently as he could without bucking his hips “god Michael move, please move, I'm ready” Michael couldn’t hold back so he grabbed Calum’s hips and started relentlessly slamming into Calum’s tight hole “you feel so good baby boy, so fucking good” Calum started screaming in pleasure, it felt amazing. His vision suddenly blurred and rolled his eyes back as Michael kept slamming straight into his prostate “shit Michael, mikey, mikey” Calum started babbling out Michael’s name and Michael just had this smug look on his face.

Michael positioned his hands by Calum’s head and pulled him in for a messy kiss, Calum wrapped his legs around Michael pushing him in deeper. Calum pulled away and tossed his head back letting out a loud moan, he scratched his fingers down Michael’s back causing the older man to let out a strong groan and slammed back into Calum, hard, Calum felt the heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach “oh mikey I- need- mikey I'm gonna cum, please let me cum, please” Calum begged and tightened around Michael “fucking- god Calum, I just need you told off a bit longer, you can do that right baby boy, just a bit longer I promise” Michael spoke through gritted teeth. Calum let out a loud whine he was so close, tears started gathering in his eyes. 

Michael reached down and wrapped a hand around Calum’s leaking cock, timing his thrusts and jerking Calum off so they were in sync and Calum let out a choked sob, he was so fucking close.

Michael ducked his head down “come on baby boy, cum for me, let go, it’ll feel so good” he whispered in Calum’s ear. Michael slammed right into Calum’s prostate, his vision went white, muscles tensing and he screamed out as his orgasm washed over. His cum spurted out of his cock, all over Michael's hand and up his stomach. Calum’s orgasm caused Michael’s one as well, his hips stuttered as he came groaning out Calum’s name

Michael collapsed down on to Calum, both of them trying to even out their breaths. “Shit” Michael whispered with a slight giggle “shit indeed” Calum agreed, also giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh I hope that wasn't too bad also my insta is @wildflwer.irwin 
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
